Doctor Please
by anamaniac0
Summary: Conflicted, Sakura, a part of Konoha hospital's staff, encounters someone from her past. Rarely outgoing, she's surprised to hear that he actually needs her help. Does time really help heal wounds? One-shot. Sasusaku


"I'm sorry, I can't attempt doing that" she tries to benignly say.

"You are my last hope, I've tried everybody else, even Ino said no," he almost pleadingly replies. His eyes obtained a flicker of emotion, a rare sight for her to take in. She knew she was getting sidetracked; she returned back to the conversation.

"And for a good reason. No one wants to risk d-"

"Sakura your deft skills are incomparable." Sasuke interrupts, unrelenting to give up.

She now looked at him with slight distrust_, 'is this the same stoic Sasuke I grew up with all these years? He's now resorted to complimenting me?'_

"Besides, all of you are doctors! You deal with the human anatomy daily. How is this case any different from the rest?" He continues, confirming it indeed was the same hotheaded Sasuke. Sakura fumed at his question.

"You know why Sasuke; your ideology is pure nonsense. These are nothing but visionary thoughts . . . There's no curative for the dead. There's no changing that. Now I recommend that you move on and let me leave." She snapped, losing her thin patience. Sasuke shifted his eyes, his very aura changing that instance. He returned to his usual aloof, stoical persona.

"Hn. So that's how it is. Fine I'll leave." He stated in a raspy whisper. His back was now facing her. "Thank you for all your help," he caustically adds, making sure Sakura heard his newfound impiety towards her. In silence, he laggardly moved towards the door, his hands brushing lightly across her fingers he did. In that one instance Sakura met his eyes, and could see the hidden sorrow embedded in them. His onyx orbs then quickly averted from her eyes as if they revealed too much.

Sasuke sped up his pace, but Sakura impetuously grabbed his wrist, halting his actions. This time Sasuke looked at her languidly; his face was a mask which she couldn't read. She slowly unclasped her delicate fingers from his surprisingly warm wrist, and returned Sasuke's stare.

"No. I'll see what I can do," she stated, her voice laced with apathy but her eyes marked with fear. "But you can't be in the room while I perform my diagnosis. . . Also be ready to hear disappointing news."

Sasuke docilely responded, "Hn," in agreement, failing to notice how nervous Sakura suddenly became. Sakura was surprised by this complacent response. Baffled she made her way out of the room, but not before Sasuke stopped her by placing one arm before the door, blocking her. She didn't say a word, only stood there, looking haughtily at Sasuke. They both held the same position for about thirty seconds before Sasuke broke the silence.

"Thank you," he meaningfully said. He then gave her a light kiss on the cheek extemporaneously, shocking them both. Then he strode out into the halls nonchalantly, where he plopped down in a plush seat outside the room the patient was kept. Sakura, however, kept still, frozen by what had just occurred. It took her a moment to process it all before she left the room. Before she could control herself, a crimson blush sneaks its way up her cheeks. _'Sasuke'_ Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on the wall to her right as she passed him to enter another brightly lit room. The twin doors slammed shut as she entered. Fifteen minutes passed by without a word, and the clock kept ticking as if it was mocking Sasuke. His mouth was fixed in a frowning position, until he got up in exasperation. At one point, he was thinking of barging in that room himself, but he luckily resisted the urge. Instead, Sasuke strode the halls in a lassitude manner. Sakura exited with a flushed look on her face. She stood in front of Sasuke speechless. Sasuke searched her face for an news in vain; all he could gather was that she was flustered.

"So what's your prognosis?" He solicits, giving up.

"I …I might be able to save him. He just might be able on the path recovery," she responds hesitantly.

This time it was Sasuke's turn to look shocked, losing all his composure . Time stood still for a brief moment, before Sasuke replied sincerely, "Thank you." Sakura turned her head, trying to conceal the heavy blush that now smeared both her cheeks, as she remembered the kiss.

She curtly retorts, "No need. You can thank me once Itachi has recovered." With that comment, Sakura enters the hospital room once again, leaving Sasuke in the quiet, empty hospital hall.

**Made a slight change for those who already read and were wondering who the mysterious patient was... & for first time readers... I guess you don't have to deal with mystery. Enjoy. If any of you readers want me to include what exactly happened in the hospital room, I can whip something up. Also (if you want to) check out my other stories _Unexpected is What I Get & Once Again We Meet._**

**-Anamaniac0**


End file.
